HUM,TUM AUR INVESTIGATION
by callie chase
Summary: A serial killer is murdering all the newly wed couples who are staying in the newlywed suit of a hotel. So CID ACP decides to send abhirika to solve this mystery, undercover. Abhijit and Tarika are made the newly wed couple, when they do not even know each other...Will Abhi and Tarika be able to solve the murder mystery without falling for each others closeness?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl! Ssup? Okay I m here again, with my new stry, (that ofcrse u read the title of, which I would appreciate if u tell me, in the review section, is good or not)- hum tum aur investigation, purely an abhirika stry, idea is from the chest of ideas by darknite, requested by cute smile(which I love u for) n written by ur own, abhirika fangrl, calliope/callie chase! Now before I bore the hell outta u, y don't we start the stry? So here it goes!

HUM, TUM AUR INVESTIGATION…..

Manager: yes sir, how may I help you?

The guy asked with a very sweet smile, the guy standing opposite him answered…

"We have booking here for the newlywed suit"

The manager and receptionist seemed a little surprised, and the receptionist was about to say something but then the manager spoke.

Manager: sure sir, you must be mr and mrs….

"mr and mrs Abhijeet" a beautiful woman interrupted, she was wearing a red anarkali and heavy earrings, a _mangalsutra_ around in her neck and a smile on her face.

The woman came and stood next to Abhijeet; she put her arm around his and smiled to the manager.

Abhijeet looked at her, and she looked back at him and they smiled at each other….  
>the manager took out the key to the suit and said: here u go sir, mein saman…..<p>

Abhijeet: nahi, it's okay, hum apna kaam khud karte hai…

Hey smiled at the manager and started to the lift….

As they did Abhijeet heard the manager and receptionist talk…

Receptionist : sir, inhe pata nahi hai kya ki jo bhi uss suit mein jata hai uska kya hal hota hai? Sir inhe batana cahiye sir….

He heard the manager shhh the poor receptionist and he smiled, for he knew that they were here to get in the **very** situation the receptionist was scared they would end up in…

In the Elevator-

Abhijeet pressed the button that would take them to the 9th floor.

And as soon as the lift's door closed, Abhijeet felt the soft hand that rested on his arm move away- fast, he looked at the girl next to him, the only other person in the elevator, he saw that she was uncomfortable, before he could say anything she turned to him and said

"sorry sir, wo I thought it would be… I mean ….."

Abhijeet nodded a no : are nahi nahi dr tarika, it's okay.

And smiled, then there was silence, the awkward once where you just cannot think of anything significant enough to say, yes that one.

Tarika was looking upwards, Abhijeet at the floor, and as Tarika stared at the fan that rotated above her, she flashed back to just **how** she ended up in a situation like this -where she was not even a week old in cid forensics and she had to be on an **undercover** operation as wife of the THEEEE… SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET.

Flashback….

Acp sir had organized a meeting in the cid bureau about the new serial killer in town, the whole team was present, they were sitting around the big round table and acp sir was standing talking, tarika was so excited, her first cid meeting,'' soo cool" she thought,

Then acp sir started talking…..

Acp sir: yeh insaan pichle 1 month mein 4 couples ka khun kar chukka hai, aur kabhi bhi ek tarikese nahi…..

He said laying out the 8 dead body's photo on the round table….

He cont: aur main ek undercover mission ke baremein batane ke liye tum saab ko yaha bulaya hai,jismein…

He turned to Tarika and Tarika got a feeling something was gonna go wrong, yes it did, it **definitely** did…

He said: tarika tum jaogi…

Tarika looked wide eyed at acp like" why me, I am not a cop" .

She looked at salunke and then salunke tried to reason with acp.

Salunke: yaar boss, tarika forensics mein hai, who kyu?...

Acp: salunkeeeeeee…. Aur koi ladki nahi hai samjhe, mein tasha ko bhej deta par tasha ko kitni chote aai hai yaad hai na?, aur yeh insaan sirf newlyweds ko hi shikar banata hai, aur mein kya karu, freedy ko ladki ki wig pehenakar bhej du?

He said annoyed.

He sat down across tarika: dekho tarika, tumhe nahi jana hai, mein jabar…..

Tarika : nahi sir mein jaungi, it's okay, par…. Akele mein….

Acp sir smiled reassuringly/reassured: nahi akele nahi, pati lagega na tumhe…

he got up and moved around the table, tarika was secretly hoping it would be daya,

tarika thinking: plz plz daya sir ka naam ligiye sir, plzzzzz, wo akele dosto bane hai mere yaha, plzzz…..

acp: daya,(he said looking at daya)

tarika's face suddenly looked tension free…

acp cont: Abhijeet jayega….

Tarika looked confuse

Tarika thinking: Abhijeet? Ohh senior inspector Abhijeet? Lekin mein toh unhe janti bhi nahi….. aab?

Her face looked so tensed now…..

She had to go on a secret mission as a guy's wife, a guy she had just heard about, never meet, who her boss normally talks about in a bitter/ foul tone….. boy this was gonna be uncomfortable…..

A voice interrupted….

"mujhe kaha jana hai sir?"

Everyone looked at the door, and there stood a guy that tarika thought would guy any star a run for their money, a unrealized smile broke on her face as she saw him come to her, well to be real to the table.

Acp sir smiled at him: Abhijeet tumhe mission pe jana hai, jaoge? Undercover hai.

Abhijeet smiled wide: no problem sir, vese bhi itni badi vacation ke baad jana hi cahiye.

Vivek: lekin sir aap toh sirf 1 week hi gaye the.

Abhijeet smiled and acp sir put a hand on his shoulder

Acp: Abhijeet who newlywed murderer ka case hai usmein…..

Abhijeet lifted his eyebrow and nodded a yes: par akele sir?

Acp: nahi tarika tumhare saath jayegi…..

Abhijeet looked confused: kon?

Acp signaled to tarika and he looked at her …

-c-a-l-l-i-e-c-h-a-s-e-

Ting..rang the elevator as the door opened to the 9th floor and Tarika's flashback ended ….

When she realized, Abhijeet was already out of the lift and looking at her, she smiled and got out as soon as possible…..

They reached the room and Abhijeet was struggling to open the door with all the door with all the bags so tarika took the key and opened it and entered first,

Abhijeet followed and when he went in, the first thing he saw was that Tarika was looking down, right at door, lookin uncomfortable….

He looked at the room and oh oh…. He understood just why it is called "the newlywed suit" cause it was for them…

The room was all decorated with flowers, rose petals, candle, the bed had 2 swans made up of towels kept to make a heart…..

He came in, tarika still at the door, and tried to ruin all that looked honeymoon-y in the way. And put his bags on the swans and ruined them too, he looked at her and smiled v weird.

She smiled back, a half hearted one…..

Tarika came to the bed, close to Abhijeet, Abhijeet suddenly excused himself to go to the bathroom and get freshened up….

Tarika saw him go..

Tarika's pov: jarur usi ladki se baat karne gaye honge….. riya…huh(she sighed).

In the bathroom:

Abhijeet stood in front of the big mirror in the bathroom thinking the first time he meet her…..

Flashback…

Acp signaled to tarika and he looked at her…..

As he did, he saw a beautiful, black eyed girl(yes he saw her eyes first) looking at him, her cheeks flushed, he lips curled to give a half cute/half embarrassed smile, and for a moment he forgot whatever he was thinking, for the first time he looked at someone and not see them with a cid inspector's eyes…..

Which ofcorse got interrupted by acp sir.

Acp sir: mein tum dono ke naam se booking kar di hai, aur age kya karna hai wo toh tumhe pata hi hai, kyu?

Abhijeet nodded a yes still thinking about tarika…

He tried talking to her after the meeting but he did not know that she was salunke's assistant which means he was already on her bad side, which he hoped to right on the mission, they would get some time alone right?

Though he did not know why he could not think about anything but her, even when he had a mission hovering on his head, and just why he cared if he was on some girls's good side he just meet, but he did, so he wanted to be her friend.

Atleast….

-c-a-l-l-i-e-c-h-a-s-e-

This was not how he thought the mission was gonna be, they both were so awkward and uncomfortable and weird smiles were being exchanged, but when she put her arm around his, in front of the manager ,no one would have suspected that they were, just as unknown to each other as any other stranger on the street.

He smiled to himself as he remembered how he felt when he looked at her and she smiled at him, not a weird, not uncomfortable , no but like him being there meant something to her… even if it was acting, good, no great acting, still….

"pal bhar ke liye koi hume pyaar kar le, jhoota hi sahi…"

loud song played outside in the room, he rushed out….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Heyyy ppl, liked it, this was just the first chpter, n ofcrse it is gonna b romantic I will try suspence, but I aint no grl of suspence, sooo….. I will stick to my forte…..

N thnks for all the reviews n sorry abhirikafan- di I noe I acted like fw, n gave only darey, but here is a whole abhirika stry… I hope u like it!

N plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzz review, n tell me how u liked the stry n the narration n the title, especially the title, confused about it!

Loved u all,

Callie chase singing off…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl, I m back, n I noe tooooooooooooooooo late na? yaa yaa, I m soooooo srry for it, also I have something to say at the end of the chptr so plzzzzzzzzzzz check that out after u read . I thnk this chptr will b a little short, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bare wid it! N b4 u read the chptr, plz read the previeous 1 just to refresh the memory, as I took too long to update. Plzzzz pretty plzxzzz?

HUM TUM AUR INVESTIGATION…..(2)

Abhijeet came out in a hurry to find Tarika struggling to get up, she was lying on the floor, her hands lifting her weight to get up straight, for a moment his heart raced like he feared she was too hurt, he ran and sat besides her, and helped her on the bed, the song was still playing in the background.

" do din ke liye koi hume pyaar kar le, jhootha hi sahi,

Pal bhar ke liye koi hume pyaar kar le, jhoota hi sahi,"

He made her sit and looked at her, he wanted to keep looking at the gorgeous face but her eyes told him she was very uncomfortable with the closeness.

He pulled back a little and asked her in a voice that tried desperately to hide the concern in it: dr tarika aap thik toh hai?

She faced him for the first time and looked directly into his eyes, that of corse was the worst she could have done ,because he had the eyes that **screamed** to get absolutely lost in them… she did, and then in utter guilt moved away from him, the poor guy though that he made some mistake or overstepped some untold boundary…..

She looked up and said: yes, um…..yes….yes ….. yes sir…..

"UNCOMFORTABLE" he thought "**AGAIN**"

He spoke this time though, not **what** he wanted to ,but he spoke-to try and END the stupid weird air between them, to break the…ice? Umm….. let's say ice**berg**.

Abhijeet : aap aap, fisli kese?

She asked her as he went to the radio that was playing in the background, he stopped a second before he stopped it, to listen to the favorite line

"pal bhar ke liye koi hume pyaar kar le, jhoota hi sahi…..

Though he stopped it in the middle

She looked at him and said: wo sir, mein saab saaf kar rahi thi, aur pata nahi,…

She said looking here and there…..

And for the first time he looked around and saw all the romantic stuff, the rose petals…were gone…

Abhijeet was shocked: that was **fast**…..

He said, kind of "disappointed"

Tarika just smiled at him and looked down (thinking) : abb inhe kya batau, jab kuch bother karta hai toh saaf safai karne lagti hu, inhe kese batau ki,ki…..ki mujhe **kya** bother kar raha hai!

Abhijeet was about to say something when tarika said: mein fresh ho jati hu sir…..

Nd smiled, Abhijeet said in a hurry before she could go to the washroom,

Abhijeet: hain, par dinner mein kya lengi aap, I mean, niche jaaye ya, room service?

Tarika: as you wish sir.

And went to the washroom…

She did not wait for him to argue about it shuld be **her** wish, she just went away, n he did not know just "WHY" she was so uncomfortable with "HIM", she was great with everyone else in the team, and even daya said that she became friends with him in a minute or so. He had meet her for a day now, and god knows, he had tried everything to make her more comfortable, so what was it that was making her soooooooooooooooooo "DISTANT".

He at least tried to talk, but she never tried to spark a conversation, first he thought she didn't like him, but he could see it in her eyes that it wasn't hate or dislike….. Whatever it was he was determined to find it on this mission, it was his personal mission.

c-a-l-l-i-e

They had had dinner; they were now getting ready to sleep, Abhijeet as the gentleman he is, gave the bed to tarika, which as a feminist she declined, and after a long, "nahi aap bed pe soo jaiye" "nahi aap so jayiye" tarika just HAD to take the bed…

Now she was lying on the bed, Abhijeet on the recliner next to the bed, they could see each other if they faced each other, but they decided **not** to.

c-h-a-s-e-

it was 3 am and she just could not sleep, she got up, very carefully, not to wake Abhijeet up.

She looked at him, asleep, he looked so cute, innocent, handsome… she stopped herself ….

She went into the balcony.

She looked up at the sky and smiled at how **bad** her luck was.

She was drawn back to the day she was told about the mission and when she went to talk to him, THAT was **some** day…. The day she agreed to the fact that ignorance is bliss..

Flashback….

She was actually happy to go to the mission with him, she always had a little crush on him… and when the first time she saw him, her heart just melted away-his eyes, his aura, his personality, his way of talking, and how smile always placed on his lips, even his professionalism. He was an idol for her, always, and she always wanted to be with a hero, THIS one was quite perfect.

After the meeting was over, tarika went in search of Abhijeet, she wanted to talk to him, to tell him she was a big fan, to make him comfortable with her presence, which was gonna be around him for some days now, which she was soooooooo excited about.

She went around the corner to the passageway from the door of the bureau, where he was standing talking on the phone. His back was to her, but she recognized his voice, and structure,

Went she went a little closer she heard him talking on the phone, she stopped so as to not disturb him, and unknowingly, unintentionally, heard his talk,

Abhijeet on the phone: yes love, ofcorse, par muze parso ek mission pe jana hai, and sabse pehele maine tumhe call kiya hai, …. Nahi akele nahi, dr tarika ke saath,… hain wo dr sahib ki nayi assistant hai… hmm jealous ho na?... yes ofcorse I love you, more than anyone… yes riya, I promise, yes aaj sham ko dinner **pakka**, it's a date…

She just couldn't hear more.

He had a girlfriend, or a fiancé, or even a wife….

Her first reaction was disbelief, then she rejected the fact, but then she thought- if a choose girl like her, could have a crush on him, any girl would fall in love with him, he was worth any girl he liked, and with his talks it felt he loved the girl a big deal.

c-a-l-l-i-e-

And here she was, trying everything to keep her smitten ways, and crushed emotion in her eyes, way away from him. Every time he came closer, talked on any subject other than work, she would just act **weird**, (because weird, she thought would push him away), in order to not let him get inside the wall she had created to stop her emotions to get to him. And as she had heard he was a master of reading emotions.

so she stayed a **hell** away from him, got stressed and guilty when he came near her, every time she felt her crush getting the best of her judgment, or her crush turning into anything serious…

she liked him, _**yes**_, but she wanted to kept it in wraps, she could get into a cordial, monotonous friendship with him after they reached back, but now she would do anything to NOT fall in love the man, (the one who was already in love with someone else), just anything. But it was **hard**, because they had to act like they **were so in love** with each other when they were around everyone…..

She had to look into his eyes, hold his hand/arm, stay close to him, smile at the cute/adorable expression he made, do **all** that she did NOT want to do!

But she also couldn't ignore the fact that when she looked at him in front of the manager, and put her arm around his arm, she smiled, not weird, not uncomfortable. Her heart was smiling, and warm, him being there meant a lot to her, she let the smile slip on her lips because she knew that he would think it was JUST ACTING, but **she** knew, IT DEFINITELY WASN'T "_**JUST ACTING**_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soooooooooo? Liked it? Then what are you waiting for? Review, favorite, follow the stry… no no wait read the next stuff then do all that….

I wanna say that woh delhi wali shaadi ki update jaldi lane ki puri try mein karungi, n this one's too, just I m in soooooooooooo much work I hardly get time to write, I know its frustrating but plzzzzzzzzzzzzz bear wid me my lovely pals!

Also:

Shreya, guest, DivaNims, Khushi Mehta Blue Fairy Shrestha, jyothi teku , rajvi lover, .1, .31 (honey I will try my best), rifah(honey love u, n here is the update) , abhirika di (HEHE) , aditi, lost access, Vromor, Rajvigirl, loveabhi, fairy thnk u soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!love u all a gr8 deal!

Also:

Neha sweety here is the update, I will try n update wdws asap, but cnt say, thnks sooooo much for waiting u r just fab n amazing!

Kk di- missed u soooooooooo much, thnks for the review!

N cute smile: I m just loving u more by every chptr for giving me a chance to write this!

And last but not the least: jyoti teku: honey I saw ur review, n I m soooooooooooooooooooooooo srry that I did not give the darey stry, but believe me I will I definitely will, I noe I m just tooooooooooooo for a bday congrats but "happy bday honeyyyyyyy""n I hope u had a blasttttttttttt" n I noe u must be pissed I didn't give u the stry, I will I have something in mind, I definitely will plzzzzzzzzzzzz bear wid me till then! I saw ur review on 8th nov n I had missed ur birthday till then, but again "belated happy bday honey" plzzzzzz don't b angry on me, n till I give u a darey os, read my other darey stries! N review!

Ps- for all those who don't have a acoount here and wanna talk to me personally n stuff, to know about my next update, nd aren't already my friends, I m on facebook by the same name, if ur on fb too add me, and follow me too! Do that, I love making new friends and ur amazing reviewrs are the best friends I can get!

And don't forget to review, fav and follow the stry, love u all, peace out,byr n

Callie Chase signing offfffff!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yap pl, I m back, n i tried to be fast! So here is the nxt update, read, follow, fav, n don't forget to REVIEWWWW! Muah* love y'all! Meet u at the end of the chptr!

HUM,TUM AUR INVESTIGATION 3

"Uthiyeeeeeeee"

Abhijeet heard, as he slept, or was trying to, "the stupid couch was so uncomfortable" he thought, as he tried to roll over and sleep again, the voice disturbed again, thought the voice was very sweet, and Abhijeet did not take it as a disturbance…..

But then the thing that happened was in fact "disturbance"

He felt hat someone was moving hime with all the force in the other persons body.

He held the hand and opened his eyes, and realized that it was "DR " tarika, looking down at him, and just a little too close to his face, he froze for a moment and comprehended she had to.

"she looks BEAUTIFUL in the moon light" he said to himself, and suddenly out of nowhere she UN-froze and said.

Tarika (panicky) – sir wo wo wo bahar maine kisiko dekha sir….

Abhijeet was startled but regained his sharpness in a second: kisko?kaha?

He asked as he got up and let go of her hand.

Tarika : sir mein wo bahar balcony mein thi and I saw someone looking at our room, wo….

She showed a finger to the wall adjacent to the next room, he looked confused so she took him by his hand and took him out in the balcony, and pointed to the room's balcony that was 1 room after theirs. But it took her time to settle on the fact that not just that she had his hand in hers she even felt him just, "just" behind her.

She looked at him half rotating her neck and he stepped away a little, she hated that she was being rude, but not that she had many options

Abhijeet was looking around to find the person tarika saw but he did not see anyone, giving up he asked her

Abhijeet: kon tha dr tarika, kesa dikhta tha, kya hua ki aap ko us par shaak hua?

Tarika: sir, who raat ke teen baje , humare room mein binoculars leke peep kar raha tha, kyu shak nahi hoga?

She said in a very obvious way.

Abhijeet : lagta hain ki wo wahi khuni hai.

Tarika's eyes suddenly widened.

Abhijeet: daariye maat, iska maatlab hain, humara plan wrk kar raha hai.

Tarika nodded, Abhijeet cont

Abhi: dr tarika, aap mujhe bata sakti hai wo kesa dikhta tha, kon tha, pehle dekha hai use, kapde kya the, etc, kuch bhi, kuch bhi?

Tarik looked down, thinking hard, and then closed her eyes tight, and nodded no: nahi sir,nahi, kuch nahi, mein balcony mein kadi thi, maine left ko dekh, muze who insan dikha, like a silhouette, shayad ladka tha,pura black pehena tha sir, and haat mein binoculars dikhe lekin mujhe, lights nahi thi koi sir, aur wo mujhe iske waje se dekhe khe kyu ki humare next room mein light chalu ho gayi.

Abhijeet was listening very carefully: shayad wo kuch dhund raha tha,kuch dekhne aya ho.

Tarika: kahi use shaak to nahi ho gaya na?

Abhijeet looked at her in a panicked way, and unfortunately she was panicked too, so he said: I hope not, kal dekhte hai, uss room mein kon hai, yaa kis kisko jane ki anumati hai.

Tarika nodded….

c-a-l-l-i-e-

manager: are mr and mrs Abhijeet, aaiye. Aiyee, kuch kaam tha? I hope no complaint.

Tarika smiled: nahi nahi , no complaint bas kuch puchna tha….

Abhijeet: hain, wo humare room ke 1 room ke baad jo room hai, usmein kon rehetah hai?

Manager looked confused and suspicious: sir, kuch hoa toh….

Abhijeet smiled reassuringly: ofcorse not…. Actually mujhe laga ki waha mera purana dost sharman hai, vesa koi dikha toh socha puch lu ki wahi toh nahi.

Manager seemed convinced: sir mein abhi check karta hu.(after he chcked) nahi sir, who room toh khali hai, kal subhe hi khali hui hai.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet: maine kaha tha, ki tumhe kuch galat fami hui hai, kuch bhi sochte ho. I am sorry apko taklif di sir, and thank you so much…

She said giving a smile to the manager and looking like i-told-you-so at Abhijeet.

And took him away.

Tarika: matlab sir, wo job hi tha, uss room mein ghussa tha.

Abhijeet : nahi dr tarika, mein ate hua who lock dekha hai, usne jabardasti nahi khola, uske paas chabi thi.

He said like the sharp inspector he was in aww of him, but she did not let him see it.

Tarika: aab sir?

Abhijeet turned: aab… breakfast.

Tarika knitted her eyebrows: how will that help the case?

Abhijeet: not it will help my stomach.

He said smiling…. Tarika smiled back and for the first time, he saw she smiled genuinely, he kept looking at her as she smiled, and she looked back, he could see something in her eyes, he always saw but could never comprehend, he tried this time too but…..in vain…..

"sirrrrrrrr"

A voice came, and soon their sweet moment was interrupted.

Manager: sir , main batana bhul gaya, aaj sham ko ek party hai, for all the married people, aaj couple's day hain na, plz aayega, dress code is black and red, red for woman and black for men, suit and tie.

Abhijeet: sure, ofcorse…..

The manager smiled and went back, Abhijeet and tarika started back to their room and as they walked to the elevator,

Abhijeet: yeh saahi moika hai, wo khuni uss party mein jarurr ayega…

Tarika: hmm sir, sare shaadi shuda logo ek saath kaha milenge.

They looked at each other and nodded thinking about the night of the day…

c-h-a-s-e-

Abhijeet was talking an old uncle, in the party, the hall was beautifully decorated , and many couples were talking to each other having fun, people were looking gorgeous and Abhijeet was looking no less, he was wearing a flawless black suit and red tie. The "classic combo''.

Abhijeet was having great time, but he was watching everyone's move to find any one that looked suspicious.

The old uncle: are beta, tumhari biwi kaha hai….

Abhijeet smiled: are mr D'souza, ap toh jante hai, yeh aurate kitnaaaaaaaa time lagati hai tayyar hone mein….

And then laughed and so did uncle D'souza :sahi kaha.

Mrs D'souza: achha, jhot bolta hai tum? Jhoota, meine kaha time liya jyada?

Abhijeet smiled at how cute the old couple looked fighting…

Mrs D'souza: are beta ise chod teri….. are yeh dekh teri wife aa gayi.

Abhijeet looked behind, and he saw tarika at the entrance, which they were far from, but he still could see her very clear, and for a secong she took his breath away. She was looking stunning in a red saree, with a black blouse. Her curly hair, straightened and make up(which she didn't need) done lightly. He could not take his eyes off of her, he just did not understand whatever was happening to him over these days but everything that was happening was because of tarika **that much** he knew!

Tarika walked over to Abhijeet and he did not even recognize it, but then

Uncle D'souza said: Abhijeet beta,tumhari patni agar itni khubsurat lagti hai, toh usse lene do thoda jyada time.

Abhijeet was brought back to reality and he smiled sweetly to all the three.

Tarika: hello, mein inki…..

Aunty D'souza :patni ho, pata chal gaya, hum mr and mrs D'souza, tumhare right ka jo room hai, humara hai..

Tarika: ooo, Namaste. Aap se milke bohot achha laga.

She said and smiled. She looked at Abhijeet

Abhijeet was about to tell Tarika that she was looking breathtakingly beautiful but then the manager said with a microphone in his hand: all the couples, plzz apne apne jagah par beith jayi ye, function kuch hi palo mein start ho gayega …..

They sat on their table, which was almost in the middle of the room.

And as they sat, Abhijeet pulled a chair for tarika and she smiled at the gesture. She knew he was a gentleman but he was also very sweet, considerate, and amazingly handsome, which he looked at the very second too, in the black suit and red tie….. but she had no guts to say.

But she was a little upset that he did not tell her if she looked good, because she took almost 1:30 hour to dress up, even though she knew he was with someone else, liked someone else, still she did, she hated it, but her heart was taking over her brain, her emotions were flooding, and she wanted to let the out little by little, not together and scare him.

she could see even he was a little nervous about the whole function, and she thought it was because he would rather be here with his gf/fiancé/wife and it made her sad, but he did not let him see..

Abhijeet knew he looked a little flustered, nervous and the reason being tarika herself, he was scared she would be uncomfortable, and weird after the function, or if any task came on them or game in the function, also she looked very very very very beautiful and he was scared she would catch him looking at her…."case par dhyan de abhi" he said to himself…

Manager: toh couples, aaj ka pehela game hai…..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I noe, v less abhirika, but this is the joining chptr, nex chptr next week, srry, par time nahi hai guys. N thnks alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll that reviewd! Love u alllllllllll and muah! Keep reviewing!

Shrestha ,neha, guest ,Navya Yarlagadda, kk di, diya di, parise22, aditi, palak, Rajvigirl , rifah, krittika di, loveabhi, cute smile (:*) thnk u sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!

Sweety: honey I m soooooooooo glad u liked my writing style, if u haven't check out my other stries too, n I hope u like em too! Thnks s much for the support! :*

Fairy: no prblm, jab bhi exms khatam ho, review tab kar dena, all the best do well!:)

Khushi Mehta : I m gr888888, n u? n thnk u! I m so glad u liked it1! Love u! n thnks for the review! :* :*

abhiSrk-ian : thnk u sooooooooooooooo much! I m so glad u liked m stry! Keep reading n reviewing! Love u, n riya kon hai, yeh janane ke liye time lagega! :P hehe! But thnkssss love u bye!

So guys next update asap deneki try karungi, n who delhi wali shaadi ki uodate jo pending hai, usse bhi karungi try deneka, just hang on, plzzzzzzz? Muah amigos, chao!

Challie chase signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ppl, ssup? I m here again, with the next chpter of HTI! I hope u all liked the last one and I also hope u did review it! N if u did, thumbs up for you! (Y) n if u didn't, abso no prblm, its totally ur wish! I love u all anyway! Okay bas aab bate, next chptr!

HUM, TUM AUR INVESTIGATION.

Manager: toh game he….. How much do you know your husband?…

The manager said with an evil yet sweet grin….

Tarika looked over at Abhijeet and Abhijeet at Tarika. She looked so petrified, but he smiled in a veryyyyy sweet and calming way, and Tarika's face muscles suddenly were not that clenched anymore, he slowly blinked like he was saying "don't worry, I know you will do well" and she was so happy that he trusted her, even when she did not trust herself. Unfortunately he was giving her reasons to think he was her perfect man, the guy she wished for- always….

Abhijeet pulled his chair closer to Tarika's and took his face closer to her ear and whispered.

Abhijeet: don't worry, even if you don't know anything about me, konse 1 week married pati patni ko pata hota hai?

He took his face away from her and all she could thing about was- how **ideal** it felt when he was close to her, and yes guilt took over her, but some other feeling was dominating too, and she was scared she knew what this feeling exactly was…

She looked at him and he was still smiling at her in the sweetest way **humanely** possible, and it hurt her more but like the last few days, she gathered her wildly running emotions in one place, commanded her brain to take over, which ofcorse was not as strong as she was counting it to be, so, all she could manage was a smile back…..

Manager: toh husbands, do minute ke liye apni patni yo ka haat chodiye, aaur ayi ye yaha, kuch savalo ke javab likh dijiye!

Abhijeet stood up and went away, and she hated herself for missing him almost instantly.

c-a-l-l-i-e-

She was sitting, right next to Abhijeet, the spotlight was shinning over her face, she took a moment and looked over to all of the surroundings, ironically, every time she was scared, she would look at Abhijeet, the person she was determined to NOT look at! He would smile and she would actually calm the hell down, like every nerve in her body had 1 signal to calm down-HIM.

She was ready, so as to tell the manager, she was the last to be asked the questions, and almost all had answered well, some did not and now it was her turn to answer "how well she knew her husband…..wait no" "the person she was pretending to be the wife of" and ironically was trying not to know more of.

Manager: mrs tarika? Aap tayyar hain?

Tarika snapped out of thought: ji ji!

Manager: first question is v easy- what is your husband's favorite color?

Tarika looked at Abhijeet, then at the manager and answered: black or brown.

The manager paused and tarika smiled,

Manager: sahi hai.

A sound of loud claps filled the room, and Abhijeet smiled wide.

Manager : second q is: what is your partner's favorite food?

Tarika: aalo ke parathe.

Manager: are wah, saahi hai.

The sound of claps echoed again, but she was only concerned that abhijeet's smile was widening.

Manager: :3rd q is- aapke partner ke best friend ka naam bataiye.

Tarika laughed, everyone knew an answer to this: his name is daya.

Manager: well since you already know you are right, no arguments on that…

As she noticed, every answer made Abhijeet smile spread more.

Manager: what is your partner's favorite place on earth?

Tarika: where he works.

Manager: well that 4 for 4

Manager:next: apke partner ki accessories mein konsi fav chij hai, be it a watch ya

Tarika cut him: he has black leather boots, he is wearing them right know…

Manager looked quite impressed, so did many others, but Abhijeet the most.

Manager: well then next: apke husband ki sabse fav chij kya hai, jisse who dur NAHI reh pate?

Tarika: his phone, not that he loves it just, kaam ke vajese dur nahi rakhte wo!

She looked over at Abhijeet, and she saw him look down and smile to himself, he looked up and said

Abhijeet: guilty as charged.

Tarika smiled, the manager put forward the next q.

Manager: q 7: apke pati ko apki konsi baat achii NAHI lagti hai?

Tarika: abhi tak toh kuch nahi.

She looked over at Abhijeet and she was ready with his smile.

Manager: well I hope this stays like this forever in your marriage.

Manager: get ready mrs tarika, last question hai,yeh saahi javab diya toh saab saahi honge….. toh bataiye- pake husband konse SCHOOL mein padhte the?

Abhijeet looked at tarika,knowing she would NOT know the answer to the question….

Tarika: Saint Peterson School, thane.

Abhijeet looked over at Tarika and saw her smirking at him,

Manager: well we have a no wrong answer , that is amazing, mrs tarika, batana cahingi aap kese janti hai apne pati ko itna ache se…?

The manager asked through the loud noise of claps.

Tarika smiled: we TALK ….. a LOT.

She said very casually.

She looked over at Abhijeet, who was very much engrossed in thinking how she knew so much about him,

Manager: well I guess we have the winner here, and aap ka gift hai… ek romantic, beautiful boats ride in the evening tomorrow ….. sponsored by us….. I hope you like that…I hope you get more time to TALK.

He said and smiled,

Manager cont: I hope you all had fun in the game…. Aab humne socha aap saab ko thoda sa sweet moments bitane ka mouka de, and so…

He clapped twice, and soft music started…..

Manager: the floor is all yours couples, SAVOR the moment.

Mr and Mrs D'souza stood up and came to Abhijeet and tarika's table,and smiled at them…..

Tarika: are d'souza aunty,

She said and smiled,

Mrs D'souza: tu apne paati ke bare mein itna jaanti hai,esa lagta hai usse kai saalo se janti hai…. Kese hain?

Mr D'souza : hain, varna yaha dekho, shaadi ke itne saalo baad bhi mera fav colour red hai yeh nahi pata kisiko…..

Tarika smiled at how cute a expression mrs D'souza made after the taunt that came her way…

Mr and mrs d'souza took their place on the dance floor, and tarika smiled at how happy they looked, and if she would ever be like them, ever have the person that would stick around for years together… she would like to stick around forever too…

He saw that she was busy looking at the cute old couple, and he knew what she was thinking…..

He smiled and got up and stood in front of her, put out his hand for a dance…

Tarika looked very surprised, he just gave a "come on" expression and Tarika put her hand in his, he clenched it and she stood up.

He took her to the floor, and looked at her as if asking for permission to hold her, he could see she was uncomfortable like she always has been, and Abhijeet did not want her to be, she nodded very softly and he kept his hand on her waist, very gently, very amiably….

But as soon as he did, a current event through her body and she could not do anything, everyone was around, and she could not at like he had touched her for the first time, so she tried to relax she realized she was looking down so she looked up straight into his eyes, put her hand on his shoulder and let herself take a moment, yes she felt bad, guilty and as if she was doing the wrong thing, still she deserved a moment without all the theses emotions, she did.

The song suddenly changed to "tum ko paya hai to tabse khoya hu."

The both looked up and then at each other, and for the first time Abhijeet could not see any uncomfortableness in tarika's eyes, he could see nothing else but a sweet emotion that was carrying him away.

He knew he was on the wrong track, he knew he should not feel this way about a colleague , but he did, and he could not do anything about it…

They moved in circles, forgetting all about their surrounding and they were having the best time when suddenly Tarika almost feel, Abhijeet held her around the waist her hand went to his neck and then…

c-a-l-l-i-e

she was sitting in the balcony, looking up at the sky, headphones in her ears, she never realized that she had started singing softly with the song playing in her phone….

There I was again tonight,

Forcing laughter, faking smiles,

Same old tried lonely place,

Walls of insincerity,

shifting eyes n vacancies

vanished when I saw your face,

all I can say is I was enchanted to meet youuuuu….

.

.

.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'till I'm wide awake

.

.

.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

Aap bohot achha gati hai tarikaji…

Tarika turned around to find Abhijeet looking at her…..

She took out the earplugs in her ears in a hurry and started standing up…

He signaled her to sit back down.

Abhijeet: aap se kuch puchu dr?

Tarika: ji sir bilkul….

She said straitening up

Abhijeet: why are you SO uncomfortable around me?

He asked straightforward.

Tarika was drum struck, what **would** she say…..

Abhijeet: come on -you are not scared of me, or you are not angry, you are certainly not in a hate game against me, so tarikaji, aap kyu itni uncomfortable hai, did I do something?

Tarika just managed a no in a nod,

Abhijeet smiled: okay, toh I think we should start out at friends, if U are up for it,

He said putting out his hand.

Tarika smiled, friendship is all she would be involved in with him she warned herself and the put out her hand and shook his.

Abhijeet: toh aab hum dost ban hi gaye ho , toh mujhe bataingi ki aap itni khoi khoi kyu lag rahi hai….

Tarika looked at him, and took a deep breath, she would be good friend with him, a real good one, without the weird air between them, and a good friend would never lie to another.

Tarika: sir.

Abhijeet: no sir.

Tarika: sighed: abhijeetji ….mujhe lagta hai who nishana mere liye tha..

Abhijeet looked at her in a calming way: dekhiye tarikaji….

Tarika: oh my god, you **know** it was…. (she said in a very scared way, and stood up)

He did too.

Abhijeet: tarika please daro maat….

Tarika: sir daar nahi rahi hu, guilty feel ho raha hai sir, meri vajase Mrs D'souza hospital mein hai…..

Abhijeet: nahi tarikaji, esi baat nahi hai…..

Tarika: ofcorse hai, agar mein fisal ti nahi toh who dart mujhe lagta, wo jeher mere andar jata…..

Abhijeet: to konsa aap jaan buch kar fisli?

Tarika: nahi lekin…..

Abhijeet came closer to her and made her sit…..

Abhijeet: tarika, it's not you, aur vese bhi uss dart mein jeher nahi, sirf sedative tha, mrs D'souza thik hai, mujhe abhi msg aya hospital se…

Tarika looked up: really?

Abhijeet: really….

He sat down too….

Tarika: kyu sir, koi mujhe behosh kyu karna chahata tha?

Abhijeet: kyu ki yaha marna moshkil hota, saab ke samne….

Tarika: tabhi kyu?ruk sakta tha…

Abhijeet: use humari khushi na dekhi gayi ho…. Shayad…. Murder ke tarikaji mainly 3 karan hote hai- money, love and jealousy

Tarika nodded, absorbing the information coming to her…

Tarika: kahi wo mrs …

Abhijeet: nahi unhe kuch nahi karega who, uska main target hum hai, aur jo bhagdad muchi usse wo thoda dar gaya hoganext hamla jaldi nahi hoga so, don't worry…

He said with a reassuring smile, she smiled too, then got lost again….

Abhijeet looked at her and said: aapke kandhe dard karte honge na bade….

Tarika: kyu? Nahi toh

She said moving hr shoulders in circles to check.

Abhijeet: you know I thought since you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, toh must be painful….

He said and looked at her, she got the message and she smiled looking down, he smiled seeing her smile…..

Abhijeet : vese aap se bade samay se puchna tha,aap ko mere bare mein itni jankari kese hai?

Tarika smiled sideways:sabse baadi fan hu sir aapki, har article padha hai apka..

Saying this she laughed….

Abhijeet: seriously tarika ji

Tarika: basic questions the sir, observation achhi ho to koi bhi answer kar de….

Abhijeet raised his elaborated..

Tarika: daya apka best friend hai yeh to koui bhi bata sakta hai…(he did a "I agree" nod) fav colour- aapka pura wadrob black aur brown aur uske shades hai sir, so… then fav place- ofcorse it is work, aap jinse pyaar karte hai, who saab wahi to hai, then phone, I saw you literally never kept it aside the whole time, aur wo shoes, I saw you admire them before wearing like I admire my favorite dress so I guessed .

Abhijeet: aloo ke parathe…..?

Tarika: wo daya sir ne kaha tha jab us din aap wapas aye the meeting hatam hone ke baad…..

Abhijeet remembered that daya said " chal aaj tu wapas aya hai, tujhe tere fav aalo ke parathe khane le jata hu..

Abhijeet smiled at how observant tarika was, she would be a greater assest to this case than he had originally thought…..

Tarika: soooo, yaah…

She said after she explained how good she was at picking up minute details.

Abhijeet: Aur School?

Tarika: you know we are facebook friends right?

She said smiling wide…..

Abhijeet smiled like "how can I be that dumb": hence proved that I am very dumb.

Tarika: why can't just **I** be smart?

She said and gave him a look he put his hand in air like surrendering and they both started laughing …..

Abhijeet: we should sleep now. Tarika agreed, he got up and they entered…

Abhijeet lied down on his couch, and Tarika on the bed, till facing opposite sides…..but they both knew that they had crossed a very cold place today and came a little closer to each other AS FRIENDS still…he loved that she observed him very closely, and she loved that he was there, right there…..

She still kept her feelings to herself,

And he still did not tell her how beautiful he thought she was …..

But ONE STEP AT A TIME YOU KNOW

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

okay guys I have done it, haan naa karte karte kar diya, aab mujhe batao how u liked it, I m feeling ki meine kisko bohot disappoint to nahi kar diya iss stry se, I mean idea itniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii achhi hai, n kahi mein use bigadh to nahi rahi na?

Gosh I m just so stressed by that so do tell me if u are liking it yaa I shuld stop and handover to sme1 better!

If u liked it do tell, I hope you do!

And I want to thnk all of those who reviewed loveeeeeeeeeeeeee you all…

And aditi: hon actually I know what u mean, I just wanted to shw hw uncomfy they are n hw to process to being bettr 2gthr….. and so I didn't wnt them to b acting even in the room!:) I hope I am not too illogical!

So callie chase is signing off execting to have not failed any1!


End file.
